


Never Again

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Throk, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega!C.G, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: He was finally back and out of his imprisonment.





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late Throk Thursday lovelies! Have some hurt and comfort stuff! Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally written in my tumblr sinfultrails

When he stepped into his quarters, he barely recognized it as his.

It had been months since he’d last seen, before he had been practically exiled to the Ulippa system and then framed as a traitor to be left at the mercy of Haggar and her Druids before just being left there for what felt like years. Who knows maybe it has been years…

He stared at the room and slowly ran his hand over the walls. His body was trembling slightly with each slow step and screamed at him to lay down.

_That’s all I’ve been doing though hasn’t it? Laying down…_

Laying down and taking what was given to him. He hadn’t fought when they sent him to the worst post in history. He hadn’t fought when he was dragged to the Druids chambers.

Even now he couldn’t find any fight in him to really bring down Lotor anymore.

He snapped his head up when he heard something from the kitchen.

He tensed up, ignoring how his muscles ached angrily as he limped towards the light coming from the small kitchenette. He gracelessly made his way over and gripped the doorframe before peeking in…

Standing there, with a cloth and cleaning the counter up was none other than C.G.

He had the kitchen knives set up with a stick to sharpen them on. Something he had been doing in the months that have passed. He cleaned and kept the dust off everything and made sure it was nice and organized for when Throk returned…

Throk started at him. He slowly staggered in with a soft wheeze and a cough.

C.G. grabbed one of the knives out of reflex and turned to face who ever dared to enter his lover’s home—

The two froze and stared at each other.

Throk in torn up prisoner clothes and looking like he just got tossed around and spat out, while C.G. was in his pajamas and had dark circles under his eyes. 

The air is heavy with a mix of shock and disbelief as they stared.

Then C.G.’s breathing hitched and he dropped the knife and ran over to the over. The ex commander’s eyes widen before softening when he felt his lover wrap his arms tight around him and press his face into his neck.

He purred weakly, reaching up and gently stroking the ponytail in his hands as he buries his face in his neck.

“You…”

Throk pressed his face into the other’s shoulder, breathing in a familiar scent of sweat, water and flowery. He made a small groan as he hugged him tighter with trembling arms. 

“You….I thought….how did….?”

He pulled back and looked at him a long moment…..then kissed him hard on the mouth. 

One thing had not changed in the slightest when he was away. It was a small thing that had remained constant and unmoving and kept him from leaving.

How much he just wanted to see C.G. again.

………………

He wasted no time getting him to the bed.

It had been untouched, unscented for months and Throk just…he needed to feel him. Needed him close. Needed to feel him.

“Aaaah…aaah aaah….!”

He looked up at him, eyes glazed slightly as he watched C.G. tilting his head back and having his claws on either side of the other’s head as he moved his hips down to meet his. His eyes were shut and his ears lowered as Throk brushes his ponytail off his shoulders with a shaky hand before moving to grip his wrists as he thrusts up harder and faster into him.

His slit still felt so good around him…better than he remembered. 

It slid down over him so perfectly, wrapping him in wet, velvet heat that twitched with each push down on to his cock as he watched him bow his head. The whimper he gave made Throk’s cock twitch inside him.

He felt the pace grow rougher as C.G. bowed his head further and sobbed needily as he rolls his hips down to have the cock slam into his spot. Throk gave a choked gasp as he tilts his head back and leaned on the pillows.

Though….he noticed how C.G. didn’t look him in the eye as he rode him. He had his ears dropped and eyes shut as he gasps shakily.

“Hey…” he whispered softly, tilting his head up, “Hey…..look at me….”

He did, eyes slightly watering and pausing a moment before turning his head to nuzzle his palm.

“…C.G…” he slowly pulled him down to nudge his forehead to his.

“…You left…” he whispered quietly and slowly pressed his face into his his chest, “You just…..disappeared. Like…like you never existed….I….” he shooked, “I was quiznaking terrified for you, you know that?”

He bit his bottom lip and slowly he pulled him tighter to him and kissed over his head softly.

“And…and just….I don’t want you to disappear again….” C.G. sighed shakily, “…I can’t…you can’t disappear again…please….”

“Shhhhh…” Throk shifted slightly and gently kissed his cheek: “…Never again….” he didn’t flinch when he tightened his grip on him.

“I won’t disappear…never again…”

_I promise._


End file.
